Even If You're Covered in Pudding
by Blue Penguin Lightning
Summary: Beck wants to spoil Jade and manages to succeed until a little creature messes with Jade. Fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.**

For Lauren, please don't ever be sad again. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Even If You're Covered in Pudding**

* * *

Beck rolled over and yawned as he hit the off button on his alarm clock. He was half tempted to hit snooze, considering how last night's activities with Jade went…but thought better of it. He already knew Jade was going to be grumpy, especially since Beck was about to wake her up and it was only five in the morning and still dark out.

The fourth thing that Jade loved more than anything else, after Beck, coffee, and scissors, was sleep. Beck knew this. As he slipped out from the bed and placed a soft kiss on Jade's forehead, he began to brew a cup of coffee, knowing quite well that if he didn't have it in his hands when he woke Jade up, there would be consequences to pay. He was already pushing the dangerous by waking his girlfriend up. He better be able to remedy the situation quick.

As the coffee began to brew, Beck pulled out the containers of food he had stored in his mini fridge the night before. He had been relieved when Jade hadn't stumbled onto his surprise but now he had the difficult task of getting all the stored food into the cooler and into the trunk of the car by the time the coffee finished brewing. He was not serving his soon to be grumpy girlfriend cold coffee.

When the coffee finished brewing, Beck had the cooler in the backseat of the car, and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down plaid shirt. In Jade's favorite plaid shirt of his. This morning was going to be perfect. He pour the "scared beverage" (as Jade was known to call it from time to time) into Jade's favorite coffee cup (the black one decorated with scissors that was handed out at the midnight screening of _The Scissoring_). He knelt down beside the bed and waved the cup in front of Jade, allowing the scent of coffee wake her up. It might put her in a better mood.

"Do I smell coffee?" she yawned out. "Two sugars, right?"

"You do. And I need you to get dressed. We need to leave in five minutes," Beck said.

"Why?"

"We just do."

Jade looked for her Pearphone to see what time it is but when she couldn't find it instantly, she dismissed the idea and grabbed the change of closet she left in Beck's closet. Half her wardrobe lived in his RV so finding something to wear wasn't much of a challenge. As she finished, she made her way outside, only to find Beck leaning against his car.

"I need you to put this on," he said, holding out a long strip of thick black fabric. He wanted this to be a surprise.

"Beck, that is a blindfold," Jade pointed out.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck. Yes, this was an awkward situation.

"You need to put it on," he said.

"Screw this, I'm going back to bed," Jade yawned. She took another sip of her coffee and began to walk back to Beck's RV. There was no way in hell she was putting on a blindfold this early in the morning. She didn't even want to be up this early in the morning.

Beck was quick to cut Jade off from going back into the RV. He understood that his girlfriend was grouchy and wanted to sleep, but it if he wanted to do this, but he needed to do it now. After all, he was on a schedule, it just wasn't his own. And it wasn't as if he could delay _it_.

"Please?" he tried.

"You're lucky I love you but I'm getting in the car before I put this on. I am not spending the morning in the emergency room."

"Fair enough."

As Jade got into Beck's GTO and buckled her seatbelt in, she reluctantly grabbed the blindfold from Beck and wrapped it around her eyes.

"You're going to love this," he said, getting in and starting the car.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see."

* * *

"I smell death. Oh god, you're not taking me to an old folk's home, are you?"

"Not exactly," he replied, chuckling under his breath. Granted, Beck had to drive by an old folk's home to get to where he intended to take his beloved girlfriend, but Jade didn't need to know that. In fact, Beck had no intentions of even mentioning it, hence why he handed her a blindfold and insist she wear it.

"Wait, how can you smell death?"

Jade sighed and leaned her head back, taking another sip of her beloved beverage. "Cadaver dogs can smell death. How else can they tell if there's been a decomposing body somewhere?"

Beck rolled his eyes. "But you're not a dog. You're Jade."

"I can still smell death…and I'm out of coffee."

"We're almost there. Promise."

"We better be," Jade mumbled under breath.

"Five more minutes. Just be glad we don't have to deal with traffic."

And just as Beck promised, he arrived at Jade's favorite place five minutes later. Okay, second favorite place after the scissor factory.

"Will you tell me where we are _now_?" Jade asked.

"What would be the fun in that? I rarely get to surprise you," he replied, helping Jade out of the car since she was still blindfolded.

"I don't like surprises. You know that!"

Beck gently nibbled at Jade's ear, earning him a tiny giggle, although Jade would never admit to that. Jade West did not giggle. But she did like it when Beck did this little things as they usually escalated to something more.

"Trust me," he whispered. "You'll like this. I promise."

Jade huffed. While she loved Beck, and she _really_ did, she didn't like the current situation she in: blindfolded, slightly cold from the breeze blowing outside, and grouchy from being woken up when she barely got any sleep to start with.

Beck tossed down the thick blanket onto the ground and spread it out with his foot, not wanting to let go of Jade at all. All she needed was one moment to ruin the surprise and Beck couldn't have that.

"I need you to sit down now," he said.

"You know if this blindfold wasn't on me, it would be a heck out of a lot easier," Jade pointed out but Beck just shook his head. He didn't want Jade to know where she was. Not yet anyway.

"I'll take it off in just a minute. Promise," he said.

"Or I could take it off," Jade argued. She reached behind her and found the knot she had tied earlier. The sooner she got this blindfold off, the better.

"No, no," Beck quickly replied, running toward her and holding the blindfold in place. He was not going to let Jade spoil this. "Give me one minute and then I'll take it off. You're going to love what I have planned. Promise."

"Fine," she huffed.

Beck very quickly grabbed the two containers of food from the cooler in the back of the car and placed them on the blanket.

"Ready?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she retorted. At this point, she just wanted this damn blindfold off. Beck gently untied the knot, allowing the blindfold to fall down Jade's face, and permitting her to see the destination: a cemetery.

"Merry Christmas, babe!"

"Christmas was last month."

"So?"

"There's not even snow on the ground."

"Your point?"

"And who the hell has a picnic at Christmas?!" she shrieked.

"I'd like to point out it's not Christmas. You even said so yourself."

"Then why are we here? It's still dark. I might like the night but I'm exhausted and I'm out of coffee so you've got about two seconds to tell me what we're doing here."

"Well, remember last week when we got a little…_drunk_?"

"I was not drunk!" Jade quickly justified.

"No. You weren't," Beck replied.

Jade smirked.

"You were hammered," he stated. "Do you have any idea what you're like when you're hammered?"

"I was _not_ hammered!"

"You were…trust me. You kept going on and on about-"

"Keep talking, Oliver," Jade said. "You're doing great."

"Chocolate covered strawberry?" he tried. Clearly, this was no winning this situation but bringing Jade's little drunk scenario to life was what Beck wanted to do. And she may have mentioned chocolate covered strawberries in it.

Jade eyed him suspiciously. "You brought chocolate covered strawberries?"

"And dark chocolate pudding with bits of raspberries in them," Beck replied. "You said you wanted to do this so…I made it happen."

"You actually listen to me when I'm drunk?"

"You were hammered and yes, I do as a matter of fact. Anything you have to say is important."

"So you planned this: this picnic at a cemetery in the middle of the night-"

"Actually, the sun is about to rise in about fifteen minutes."

"How cheesy can you get? Seriously!"

"Do you want to cover me in cheddar…or maybe we can find a big cheese fountain to have _fun_ in? Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you started dating me."

Jade did know what she was getting into but reality was: she wouldn't trade Beck for the world. He was perfect, even if he was a little cheesy. But she wouldn't change a thing about him.

"Strawberry?" Beck asked.

Jade moved closer to Beck and rested against him. This was how she liked to be, especially when Beck wrapped his arm around her and continued to feed her the decadent chocolate covered strawberries. As he reached for the last one, a squirrel ran across Jade's lap and snatched the last strawberry, much to Jade's dismay.

Jade was livid: both at the fact that a squirrel had run across her lap and that it had taken her favorite treat. And the last one at that too! She broke Beck's embrace and grabbed the ice pack that was keeping the pudding cold.

"What are you going to do?" Beck asked. "It's a squirrel, babe."

"Yes. It's a squirrel that's about to have an ice pack thrown at him for running across my lap."

Beck grabbed her arm. "Going after the squirrel isn't going to change a thing."

But that wasn't going to stop Jade. She stood up but unbeknownst to her, one of her bootlaces was untied. As she took her first step toward the squirrel, the loose lace got trapped underneath her boot, and she tripped on it, landing face first into the bowl of pudding.

Beck couldn't believe what had just happened. His mouth fell open but he knew better than to say something but that didn't stop a small laugh from leaving his mouth. How could he not laugh of the situation in front of him.

It was _priceless_.

Jade was fuming as she sat back up. How would dare Beck laugh at her!

"This is not funny!" Jade screamed.

Beck couldn't stop laughing though. Seeing Jade…covered in pudding…how could he not laugh?

"Beck!"

"But it is!"

Jade wiped away some of the pudding away from her face. Beck quickly realized what he forgot: napkins. Yeah, those probably would have been useful.

"You're still beautiful," he said. "Always are."

"Say you love me," Jade said, when she was finished wiping off what she could with her hand. She still hadn't succeeded in having it all off but for what she had in mind for Beck, the tiny bit that was left wasn't going to bother her as much.

"I love you…even if you do have chocolate pudding in your hair."

Jade rolled her eyes, picked up the half-spilt bowl of dark chocolate pudding, and dumped it on Beck's head.

"There. Now we're even."

Beck chuckled and he shook some of the pudding from his hair. "Happy now?"

Jade smiled back at him and kissed him softly.

"Yeah."

She might have been a mess, but she knew Beck loved her.

And Beck knew that Jade loved him.

In the end, that's all that really mattered.


End file.
